


to beauty unfamiliar

by fleursethq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, matsuhana if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursethq/pseuds/fleursethq
Summary: Oikawa goes missing.Iwaizumi goes searching.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hallo! I am back with another one! But this time with iwaoi as the main pairing~

_“Tooru, it’s time to go back home.”_

_“No. No. No” Oikawa stubbornly shook his head while sitting with head between his knees._

_“Tooru, stop acting like a child.”_

_“I am a child, Hajime! We’re only six.”_

_I sighed, “Why do you always have to run away when you’re upset? It’s a bother having to find you at the same place and always hugging your knees.”_

_Oikawa stayed silent for awhile. “...Because…. I don’t know. I don’t mean to cause trouble.”_

_I reached for Oikawa’s hand and he looked up looking as if I’ve never held his hand before._

_“Come on. We’re going home. I’ll tell auntie that I’ll play volleyball with you so she won’t have to worry, sounds good?”_

_In an instant, his face lit up along with his eyes becoming crescent moons. His smile always made my heart pound. “You’re the best, Hajime!”_

_“Just don’t run away anymore. It’ll become a bad habit.”_

_Oikawa got up and we made our way home, hand in hand._

 

* * *

 

After that Oikawa stopped running away to the stream. Mostly, cause we grew up and volleyball took majority of our time.

It wasn’t until two days later, after I had this dream of the past, Oikawa suddenly disappeared.

“What the hell, Shittykawa? Why are you always causing trouble?”


	2. recording one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH wow. its been a year. didnt even get to the bulk of this story. i suck. but here you go! another short chapter that will finally kick us off to the A N G S T.

“Oh! Good morning, Hajime kun.”

“Good morning, auntie. Is Oikawa still not ready yet?”

“Tooru didn’t tell you? Ah, that forgetful boy, He’s not feeling good, so he wanted to stay home today.”

Strange. Shittykawa never takes a day off even when he has a fever. “I see...I hope he feels better.”

“I’ll tell him you stopped by!”

Stupid. Why did he ask me to walk with him in the morning when he wasn’t even gonna end up walking with me?

Stupid.

 

Two days have passed since that morning and Oikawa is still sick...“sick”. The workaholic himself would rather die than miss volleyball practices. What the fuck is he doing?

“Iwaizumi, where’s Oikawa?”

“I guess he’s still sick, coach.”

“He better be almost dying for him to be excused from these practices.”

“If he’s not dead, then I’ll make sure of it when I see him.”

 

<<at least let me know you got sick so i didnt have to go all the way to your house

<<hello? Are you home?

<<how sick are you that you actually had to miss practice twice? 

<<coach is getting mad you better be on your deathbed rn 

<<are you actually sick? 

<<this is the fourth time you missed practice 

<<are you dying? 

<<dont play games with me rn trashykawa

<<i will kill you if you dont answer me shittykawa

<<shittykawa answer your phone

<<where the hell are you? 

<<you alive?

<<i know youre not sick thats a whole lot of bullshit you told your mom to say to me

<<oikawa can you just respond so i know youre not dead 

<<...

<<please

<<tooru 

<<please be safe

 

Nine phone calls and eighteen messages later still no response, no answer. It was rare for Oikawa to be missing like this. Even when we were kids he would always be back home the same day. 

_ Ah shit.  _

I went out to that old stream years ago. All the trees and leaves were the same, almost as if everything was untouched since the last time we were here. 

“Oikawa! Are you here?” I called out to him three more times but no response. I looked up and down the stream but there was still no sign of him. 

I sat down head in my hands and whispered, “where the hell are you, Tooru?” 

_ BING _

 

>>voice memo Tooru

“What the fuck is this?” I don’t need this bullshit right now. I tried calling him the tenth time but this time it went to his voicemail. I stared back at the screen, glaring at Oikawa’s message. I closed my eyes please just tell me you’re okay and pressed the play.

>>yahoo~ iwa chan! Don't be mad right now or you're gonna get some early age wrinkles on your forehead. I'm alive and doing well. I'm actually not home at the moment. I'm taking a kind of vacation... Just to clear my head of some things. I know its selfish of me to just leave without telling anyone, without telling you. But things have been on my mind lately and I just needed a break… ahhh who am I kidding! Iwa chan I ran away. I knew you weren't gonna believe me. I ran away like I always do. But this time... I don't know if I'm gonna come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this but I can't promise how often I'll update since I started college and there's just a shit ton of work. But I'll do my best to not seem like I forgot about this project!  
> PS: i wrote the first chapter really fast so sorry if it sucks ;p


End file.
